Sofá cama
by karma3985
Summary: Un pequeño y viejo mueble puede ser guardián de muchos secretos. Relato sin fin de lucro donde los personajes no son autoría de la escritora sino del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Se reservan los derechos de autor y se prohíbe la copia parcial o completa de la historia.


**Nota:** Relato dedicado a todos los fan del Shikatema. Historia nueva y original, sé que no es digna de un premio, pero les pido por favor respetar los derechos de autor y si desean plasmar su opinión siéntase libres de hacerlo. Espero les guste y como siempre les digo, que la luz de todo lo divino guíe su camino.

― ¡Te digo que no es nada!― le reitero por quinta ocasión a mi interlocutora. ―Fue un simple rasguño; y a todo esto, ¿Quién te lo contó?

―Rasguño que te valió varias puntadas en la rodilla.

Ayer decidí llevar a mi ahijada al parque, me puse a seguirle el ritmo con las piruetas y en una que va pues di el paso mal, trastabillé cayendo de culo contra el asfalto. Me torcí el pie y mi rodilla impactó directamente con una piedra lo que requirió de una cirugía menor. ― ¿No has contestado a mi pregunta?―repliqué.

―Un pajarito.

―Uno muy picoreto y me trajo al mundo, ¿cierto?― «Es en estos momento cuando deseas que tu chica y tu madre se lleven de lo peor porque en caso contrario se alían para hacerte la vida lo más caótica posible.»―pensé.

―De todas formas iré.―añadió sin admitir que mi madre fue la delatora.

―Te lo digo en serio. No fue grave. Nada que unos días sin levantarme de la cama no solucionen.

―Una razón más para hacerte el vago querrás decir.

― Tú siempre pensando mal de mí. Esas fueron las indicaciones del médico. Me has roto el corazón, ¿sabes?

― ¿En serio?, si te parezco una novia terrible ¿por qué no terminas conmigo?

―Creo que soy masoquista. Sentimiento de apego. ¡No lo sé!, es algo que le consultaré a mi psicólogo en mi próxima cita.

― Ni creas que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, melodramático.

―Vives al otro lado de la ciudad, mujer. De verdad no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo necesito reposo absoluto y asunto arreglado.

―No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy avisando que estaré por ahí cerca de las siete. Nos vemos... ¡Shika-kun!―acota en sorna antes de colgar.

Bufé por el simple hecho de saber que esa mujer siempre acaba haciendo lo que le venga en gana. Si bien el efecto de la anestesia ha pasado y los hilos comienzan a darme escozor sin omitir que mi tobillo está hinchado, no es para que la problemática rubia con quién tengo una relación de dos años se tome obligaciones innecesarias. Es un completa pavada venir desde lejos hacer de enfermera por un una tontería como esta, pero cuando a mi chica se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión.―cavilo mientras siento como el analgésico pasa por mi garganta, coloco el vaso donde sorbí el agua en el mesón y me dirijo a duras penas a la sala, saltando con un pie porque olvidé las muletas allí, llego al mullido sillón, me acuesto para ver algo de programación televisiva, pero minutos más tarde, el efecto de la píldora no se hace esperar y caigo dormido.

Rememoro el día que la conocí. Fue en una conferencia de PYMES donde yo formaba parte del staff de expositores. Estaba tras bastidores cuando me acerqué a un grupo de compañeros que murmuraban sobre las piernas de la rubia sentada en la quinta butaca de la primera fila. No pude evitar ser un mirón y en cuanto fue mi turno de estar sobre el escenario, inmediatamente quedé embrujado con aquellas linduras. ― Esas largas, torneadas y esbeltas piernas son una tentación ambulante.― Ninguna persona que se aprecie en rendir culto a la belleza sería capaz de contradecir que ese par de extremidades son el mayor atributo físico de la blonda. ―Son un deleite visual y sensorial. ¡lo sabré yo!― Pienso que sus padres al ver que su primogénita les salió tan hermosa, rompieron el molde con que fue hecha, lo digo porque sus hermanos menores no son muy agraciados, pero admitir eso delante de ella sería un acto suicida.― Ella permanecía con bolígrafo en mano atenta a los panelistas, escribiendo en una pequeña libreta lo que le parecía relevante o levantando la mano para aclarar cierta inquietud. Era totalmente ajena a las carroñeras miradas y lascivos pensamientos de los caballeros dentro de ese salón.

De ahí en adelante me dí a la tarea de averiguar vida y milagros sobre la hechicera de ojos verdes. La ventaja de trabajar para áreas de créditos y cobros es que existe una aplicación que te permite registrar datos privados de cualquier persona. Ella se había inscrito para información sobre préstamos y me aproveché de llevar su caso para conseguir fácilmente su número y la dirección de domicilio. En reiteradas ocasiones nos reunimos dentro y fuera del banco, las citas de carácter profesional cambiaron por unas más informales donde me permití llevarla a cenar, dejarle mensajes deseándole "_buenas noches_ "en su móvil hasta que derribé aquella barrera emocional que creí impenetrable. No me di por vencido a pesar de que recibí muchas negaciones de su parte, soy perezoso de nacimiento, pero si algo me interesa doy mi máximo empeño y ella lo valía. ¡Lo vale y lo valdrá!

.

.

.

― ¡Rayos, me han matado!―chilla Chōji sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

― ¿Derrotaste al enemigo?

―No. Te toca intentarlo. Iré a prepararme un emparedado.―anuncia dejando en el pasamanos el mando de la consola.― ¿quieres uno?―grita una vez allí.

―Sí, pero sin mostaza y tráeme una soda del refrigerador.

― ¿Algo más princesa?―dice asomándose por el pasadizo untándole mayonesa a una rebanada de pan.

―Trata de no desabastecer mi alacena, ¡por favor!―bromeo y él ríe en respuesta mientras me saca el dedo.

Akimichi tiene cerca de media hora de haber llegado. Estaba en lo mejor de mi siesta cuando el timbre de la puerta irrumpió mi sueño. Me levanté mareado debido a lo rápido de la acción, fui hasta la puerta sin hacerle caso a las muletas, encontrándome a mi robusto amigo en el umbral.

― ¡Emparedado sin mostaza y soda de cola! ―masculló Chōji masticando el bocado que había mordido de su emparedado de tres pisos. ― ¿Cómo vas con la misión? ¿Pudiste matar al capitán general?― pregunta tomando asiento a mi lado haciendo que este se hunda.

―Estoy tras él. Aunque ya he acabado con la mayoría de los soldados rasos, el maldito está custodiado por buena parte de la tropa. De seguro está oculto dentro de ese hangar.―respondo sin despegar mi vista del videojuego.

Los minutos pasan entre comida, bebida e intentos fallidos por aniquilar al oponente en línea. Tan ensimismado estaba en el juego que sin pensar di un salto causando que mi pierna dolorida resintiera el repentino y brusco movimiento. ― ¡Mierda!―chillé por el dolor.

― ¿Qué pasa?―dijo Chōji dando un respingo de espanto.― ¿Te lastimaste?

― ¡Un poco sí!, olvidé que tengo la pierna chueca.

― ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

―No, no es para tanto solo fue la tensión por la reacción. ¿Podrías traerme las pastillas?, las dejé en el mesón de la cocina. No tuve que repetirlo para que mi amigo fuera de inmediato por el frasco naranja junto con una botella de agua.

― ¡Gracias viejo!

― ¡No hay de qué!, pensaba irme, pero lo mejor será que cancele mi salida con Karui y me quede contigo. Vives a treinta minutos de tus padres y tu habitación está en la segunda planta. El andar de aquí para allá no te hace bien.

― ¡De ningún modo!, sal con tu chica y ten mucho sexo.

― ¡Déjate de bromas, Nara!, ¿Seguro que puedes arreglártelas solo?, déjame llamar a Karui e ir como relámpago a mi departamento para alimentar a Coco.

― ¡Te digo que estoy bien!, además Temari viene para acá.

― ¡_Ángela se llamaba_!, con razón tu necedad de quedarte sin mi preciada compañía.

―Pues si tuvieras curvas femeninas aceptaría tu oferta.

― ¡No tienes remedio!, ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

―No, más bien ayúdame a desplegar el sofá cama.― digo quitándome del mueble. Veo a Chōji traer un taburete para sentarme mientras él extiende el somier.

― ¿Se desmonta igual que el viejo?

―Es el mismo sólo que renovado.―le hago saber.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?, ¿Harás que Temari duerma acá?

― ¿De dónde crees que salió la idea de tapizarlo en un color neutro?

― ¡No lo digo por eso!, bueno sí quedó como nuevo y el color combina con el tono de las paredes y..., a lo que me refiero es que este sofá tiene su historia macabra... ¿comprendes?

Saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el mechero del pantalón que dejé colgado en el respaldar de una silla. Enciendo uno en mi boca tomando una generosa calada. A mi mente llega esa etapa de nuestras vidas. Los dos recién nos graduábamos de secundaria y era momento de abandonar el nido. Para entonces el grandote trabajaba en una tienda departamental y yo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Por tres años, compartimos un minúsculo apartamento dividiendo los gastos en partes iguales para poder salir a flote. Al principio tuvimos incluso que compartir el sofá cama que adquirí de segunda a un módico precio. Fuimos los primeros de nuestra generación en independizarse de sus padres. Cada fin de semana era sinónimo de juerga con nuestro amigos, no obstante, teníamos reglas que cumplir. Una por ejemplo, era avisar con antelación si se llevaba una chica para que el otro buscara donde pasar la noche, cuando era cita por partida doble, pues el maltrecho sofá cama era echado a la suerte donde el ganador podía follar en él y el perdedor debía hacer actos circenses con su acompañante en el diminuto baño o la cocina. Cuando llegó la hora de separarnos, cada quién tomó sus bienes y por eso el sofá aún permanece conmigo.

Exhalo la nicotina para molestar al cachetón: ―Te recuerdo amigo mío, que muchos restos de tus hijos nonatos también yacen ahí.

— ¡Dame eso idiota!―balbucea con sus mejillas arremolinadas de la vergüenza y aventándome el cigarrillo de la boca para llevárselo a la suya.

.

.

.

Son pasadas de las ocho y Temari aún no llega. Siempre es muy puntual y avisa cuando se atrasa o tiene algún inconveniente. He marcado su número mil veces y ya memoricé su monótona contestadora. Bombardeo el teléfono de su oficina recibiendo el mismo resultado negativo. Mis nervios se crispan de solo pensar que algo le haya sucedido. Me concentro en morder la uña de mi pulgar y quemarme el cerebro con absurdos pesares, gracias al cielo escucho la llave en la cerradura.―« ¡cierto!, no recordaba la llave de repuesto que escondo bajo la maceta.»― La puerta se abre y la mujer que acapara mi corazón asoma su rostro tras ella. La veo entrar sosteniendo una bolsa de mercado y me encabrona no poder ayudarle a cargarla.

― ¡Hola!, ―saluda mostrando su blanca dentadura. ― ¿Cómo sigues?―inquiere agachándose para darme un beso de pico.

―Aburrido hasta el hastío, aparte de eso, lo único que tengo es un poco de picazón alrededor de la herida por lo demás todo bien.

― ¿Y el tobillo?―otea hacia esa parte de mi cuerpo.― ¡Luce terrible!

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, ¡Te estuve llamando!―le interrumpo.

Camina hasta la cocina para dejar la bolsa de papel y regresa bebiendo hasta casi atragantarse un vaso con agua, arrastra sus pies sentándose a mi diestra arrojando sus zapatillas por cualquier lado. Es amante del orden y la limpieza, pero hoy parece demasiado exhausta como para seguir su propia norma.

― ¡Los pies me están matando!, ―suspira con cansancio ― ¡perdón!, la pila de mi móvil se agotó y dejé el cargador en mi escritorio, ¿me prestarías el tuyo?

―Detesto que me pidas permiso, solo tómalo.

― ¡Gracias!, subiré a darme una ducha, luego haré algo de cenar y te pondré una compresa de hielo en el tobillo porque el pobre parece una morcilla.―avisa desapareciendo por las escaleras donde aprecio sus glúteos sensualmente entallados en ese pantalón marrón.

Acabamos de terminar de cenar. Toma entre sus manos la losa para fregarlos. Me encanta verla al natural, con un chongo desarreglado, vestida con una de mis viejas camisetas, ropa interior y calzando sus pies con sus pantuflas de oso.

― ¡Está helado!―chilla sosteniendo el vendaje. Me acomodo para darle más espacio. Ella toma con delicadeza mi pierna lesa y la coloca sobre sus muslos. Esparce ungüento en la herida para después envolver mi inflado tobillo con la compresa haciendo que me erice ante el contacto con el frío.

Una vez terminada mi curación, Temari se acurruca en mi pecho para ver esa serie televisiva sobre zombis que tanto le gusta.

.

.

.

Una estorbosa claridad choca con mi cara y me obliga abrir los ojos. Denoto que ha amanecido. Fijo mi mirada en el reloj noto que son las cinco y treinta. Trato de moverme, pero el brazo de mi chica rodea mi abdomen y su pelo enmarañado descansa en mi tórax. El cuchicheo en el televisor me indica que nos quedamos dormidos anoche. Busco el mando y presiono la tecla de apagar. Recuerdo que es domingo así que no precisa levantarse temprano. Bostezo y el sonido que hago provoca que mi rubia se arremoline entre las sábanas frotándose de paso contra mí, despabilando aquella sensitiva zona de mi cuerpo. Se endereza rascando uno de sus ojos, gira su rostro más dormida que despierta.

Sonríe dándome el saludo de buenos días. Forma un ángulo de noventa con su cuerpo sin salir de la cama, estira sus brazos para desperezarse, pero algo capta su interés. Sonríe divertida contemplando la elevación pélvica que pretendí ocultar bajo las sábanas.

―Alguien amaneció con muy buenos bríos, ¿no?―cachondea.

No me inmuto con su indiscreción. Sé que lo hace para provocarme, además siempre le damos buen uso a mi erección matutina. ― ¿sabes? está algo resentido. Lo abandonaste la semana pasada, ahora clama por tus atenciones.―le sigo el juego.

―Estaba indispuesta.

― ¿Marea roja?

― ¡Ajá!, y el caos por los preparativos de la boda de una clienta indecisa. Así fue, el cansancio nos había privado de hacer el amor. A veces ella llegaba exhausta, en otros era yo y los últimos días me encontré la cama vacía.

Sin más preámbulo nos besamos con ímpetu y deseo oprimido. Arrojo la sábana al suelo para que ella evidencie cuánta falta me ha hecho. Mi pene se mantiene erguido mostrando orgullosamente su virilidad y las muchas ganas que tiene de que la rubia haga de las suyas con él. La veo gatear, levanta una de sus piernas con cuidado de no tocar mi rodilla. Se coloca sobre mí dejando su intimidad a ras de mi pelvis.

― ¡Quítate la playera!―le exijo.

― ¿Me parece o estás algo demandante?―lisonjea a sabiendas de mi urgencia.

― ¡Ya!―le apremio.

―Detesto a los machistas, pero cuando te pones en plan matón, me prendes mil―ronronea llevando sus dedos al ribete para despojarse la playera. Sus senos se sacuden y sus pezones se contraen por la brisa. Su lechoso abdomen está decorado con un coqueto aro que se mueve al compás de su respiración. Mis cuatreras manos masajean su prieto trasero profanándolo primeramente por encima de la tela, luego se escabullen por debajo de esta para darle la devoción merecida. Nuestras lenguas se declaran una guerra campal, una que no vislumbra tregua alguna, pero que llega a su fin debido a la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones.

Sonreímos en complicidad porque nuestras miradas manifiestan lo mucho que ansiamos acoplarnos. Retomamos los besos. Apasionados y prologados. Tan así que no comprendí cuando terminaba uno y comenzaba el siguiente. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento la braguita de Temari y mi trusa fue a parar en una esquina de la sala.

Una vez completamente desnudos, reiteramos los besos explosivos, poco después ella serpentea hacia el sur de mi anatomía haciendo una línea húmeda e imaginaria con su lengua sin separar sus orbes verduzcos de los míos. Da una parada estratégica para mordisquear mis tetillas, permanece allí unos segundos para luego continuar su trayecto. Hace una segunda estación, esta vez para bordear mi ombligo. Sigue el fino carril formado por pequeños vellos oscuros que se expanden en mi área púbica hasta detenerse con alevosía premeditada en el nacimiento de mi pene. Sus ojos destellan deseo y maldad. ―«quiere que sufra y lo logra»―Toma una posición favorecedora para las felaciones, sostiene mi miembro suavemente por la base y sin más preámbulo lo engulle a profundidad como si de una paleta se tratase al mismo tiempo que mima mis gemelos.

Ella conoce perfectamente lo que me vuelve loco. Se desliza con rapidez, asciende con lentitud para concentrar su trabajo en la esponjosa cabeza hasta soltarla produciendo un ¡_pop_!. Me lleva a una cúspide de sensaciones que me obligan a tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y vociferar un sin fin de sinsentidos para en instantes arrojarme al abismo. Percibe que mi abdomen se contrae, da tres lacerantes lamidas más dejando mi pene brillante con su saliva. Abandona su magnífica faena erigiéndose altiva como diosa griega antes de que ese malcriado termine esparciendo su júbilo y después le dé por pernoctar.

Correr de principio a fin la maratón de Nueva York queda corto a como tengo mi ritmo cardiaco. Muevo mis falanges. ― ¡Acércate!, ¡Es mi turno!―susurro con la respiración agitada. Ella arquea seductoramente su ceja izquierda viniendo hacia mí como fiera al acecho pero se congela a medio camino y su semblante se torna dudoso.

― ¿Y si alguien se asoma por la ventana y nos ve?

«Le apena ser vista mientras le practico sexo oral, pero no dudó en darme una mamada, ¡¿quién la entiende?! »―razono en mis adentros porque de soltar tremenda joyita, no quiero ni imaginar la bronca que se me arma.―Faltan quince para las seis. Ni las gallinas ponen huevos a esta hora, ¡Nadie nos verá!― le prometo.

Sus mejillas se acaloran aun así está decidida. ―No voy a sentirme cómoda en esa posición toda expuesta.― se queja y no capto a qué se refiere, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo.

―Si no es de tu agrado, no lo haremos.

―Pero...también quiero que me lo hagas.―musita con un rubor casi palpable.

―No quise decir que no iba a comerte por completo, solo no en la posición inicial.

― ¿Cómo? tu pierna...

―Tengo una sutura en la rodilla no estoy tullido. ¡Túmbate!―le ordeno.

― ¡No te pases, Nara!―amenaza haciendo un mohín, sin embargo, obedece.

Se acuesta laxa sobre el colchón, me coloco a su lado apoyando mi peso en un codo.― ¡buena chica!―exclamo con mis labios sobre su frente. Ataco sus labios y mi mano libre sostiene su mejilla. Ella no se queda atrás y araña mi espalda produciéndome un ronquido agónico, el roce de su tacto enfebrece mi piel y vuelve mis poros sumamente receptivos. No me quedo atrás y marco la diferencia. Conduzco dos de mis dedos a su intimidad mientras succiono con devoción uno de sus pechos, dejo de estimular su clítoris cuando la siento convulsionar, me aprovecho de esto para pagarle con la misma moneda por lo que me mira molesta ya que no le permití correrse.

Mi caliente boca sustituye mi mano, chupo con fuerza abriendo sus pliegues y centrando mi atención en aquel pequeño botón, las hebras de mi cabello suelto me estorban y parece que a ella le obstruyen la visibilidad por lo que los tironea. ―«_pequeña_ _morbosa le encanta verme comerle el coño_.»―sigo masacrando el bulto hinchado.

― ¡Por favor!―la escucho lloriquear y retorcerse.

Cambio de logística y muevo firmemente mi músculo rugoso de arriba a abajo por la costura de su sexo. Hago intervalos entre lamidas y mordidas en su rosado capullo hasta que la siento convulsionar en un arrollador clímax. Me apoyo sobre mis manos y nuestras miradas se encuentran solo que la mía refleja pasión y la suya cansancio y gozo.

― ¡Cabálgame!―le sugiero con deseo girando mi cuerpo junto con el suyo y tomando una gran cantidad de sus fluidos para untarlos sobre la base de mi miembro, alineo su centro con mi eje, pero sus delicadas manos me detienen.

― ¡Espera!, ―gime, pero no hago caso y sigo con mi labor, la cabeza de mi pene se abre paso en su interior y comienzo a lamer esa parte erógena de su cuello que tanto placer le provoca. ―Shika... ¡detente!―chilla con exigencia deteniendo el acto.

― ¿Qué sucede?―inquiero con frustración.

―No podemos hacerlo. ¡No así!

― ¡¿Por qué?!

La veo poner sus ojos en blanco. Es una manía que hace cada que algo la exaspera.

― ¿Se te olvida que cambié de anticonceptivo?, ―indaga.

«Ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza debido a las migrañas, fue con su médico de cabecera y este le recomendó cambiar de píldoras.»

―el ginecólogo me prohibió tener relaciones sin preservativos mientras mi cuerpo se adapta a la nueva sustancia y desecha la anterior.

― ¿Y si nos la jugamos y me corro afuera? ― En segundos tuvimos una confrontación visual que se debatía entre correr el riesgo o no, sin embargo, llegó a la resolución de que esa era una pésima idea. Nos fascina intimar sin condón, por eso ella decidió protegerse. Es eso o privarnos de sentirnos piel con piel. Si bien la idea de ser padre ya no me resulta tan descabellada, es una responsabilidad que no deseo afrontar todavía, además, sería un acto egoísta embarazarla sin su consentimiento más aún cuando ella está tan concentrada en sus proyectos personales. La veo levantarse como resorte y subir los escalones de dos en dos como dios la trajo al mundo.

―Están dentro de la veladora del lado de mi cama―acoto en un grito para que me escuche.

― ¡Cómo si no lo supiera!―exclama en respuesta.

Mascullo una maldición por lo bajo. Me molestan los calambres que envía mi pene. Miro al cabrón. Tiene el glande colorado y goteante y el tronco más venoso de lo común. ―No me malinterpreten, me siento orgulloso de él, no entra en la categoría de actor porno, pero tampoco hay que buscarlo con lupa.― Una nueva sacudida en queja me provoca un respingo. ―« ¡Espera un instante impaciente!»―farfullo acariciándolo para que se tranquilice.

El crujir de la madera al bajar la rubia por los peldaños es música para mis oídos. Verla acercarse al sofá maniobrando la cajetilla de preservativos, sacar uno y morder la envoltura para extraer el círculo de goma perjudica mi salud mental. Es experta en ponerme el profiláctico así que no necesita mi asesoría, la dejo hacer y me relajo ante el erótico paisaje.

He tenido varias compañeras sexuales desde que perdí mi inocencia allá por los inicios del dos mil. No seré hipócrita, disfruté en cada encuentro coital, sin embargo, nada se compara con hacerle el amor a la mujer que está justo encima de mí. Nos gusta experimentar en la cama y hoy no es la excepción. Jamás creí que la _vaquera invertida _fuese una posición tan estimulante. Me maravillo con la seductora imagen que devuelve la pantalla del televisor. Su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el mío. Ambos desnudos. Amándonos carnalmente. Sus senos yendo de arriba a abajo en perfecta sincronía. Su cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de lo lindo por montarme como experta amazona, su boca emanando gemidos que van de la agonía al éxtasis y el cabello suelto con algunos mechones pegados a sus sienes gracias del esfuerzo. Jalo con un tanto de brusquedad las puntas de su cabello mientras mi diestra masajea el pequeño botón nervioso de su vulva para que el sexo se sienta más salvaje.

Su vaivén sobre mi ingle hace estragos en mi organismo. Una escurridiza gota de sudor se desliza por cada una de sus vértebras y me apresuro atraparla con mi lengua. Me enderezo hasta pegar mi pecho con su espalda, desplazo mis manos hacia sus pechos que rebotan sin cesar, mis pulgares juegan con sus rosados pezones hasta dejarlos turgentes. Amaso esas cálidas mamas mientras lamo y muerdo su hombro. ― ¡Vamos, mujer!, ¡córrete para mí!―le apremio a liberarse al sentir sus paredes vaginales apretujar mi miembro y mis testículos contraerse.

Los hoyuelos de su espalda me seducen, me invitan a hundirme en cada ondulación de sus caderas. Percibo que sus pompas están rojas por la fricción. De repente se queda quieta, mordiendo sus labios para ahogar sus gemidos, pero las pulsaciones de su entrepierna me avisan que ha tenido un orgasmo. Respira con dificultad. Está cansada, sudorosa y sonrojada. Elevo sus caderas para permitir mover las mías e ir en busca de mi propia liberación. Bastaron unas cuantas estocadas para que mi semilla se derrame con violencia en el látex y de paso arrastra a la ojiverde a un nuevo orgasmo. Jadeamos satisfechos, ella se recuesta en mi pecho, aún unidos por nuestras intimidades. Besa mi mejilla para luego acariciar la misma con su nariz. ―Estuvo bueno, ¿no?―musita.

― ¡Y más allá!―añado abrazándola más a mí dejando un puñado de besos sobre sus omóplatos.

― ¡Santo cielo!, ¿Te lastimé?―pregunta espantada revisando mi herida.

―No.

― ¡No mientas!, ¡Te está supurando!, iré por el antibiótico. ―sentencia haciendo amago de levantarse, pero se lo impido.

―No te separes de mí. Quiero que estemos así por un rato.

― ¿Pegados como los perros?―inquiere mirándome de soslayo y con su ceja arqueada.

― ¡Tú sí que sabes arruinar el momento!―le regaño.―No. Imagina que somos un _hombre lobo y su luna._―gruño mientras le hago cosquillas.

― ¡Basta!, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?

― ¡No lo sé! quizás desde que tuve la brillante idea de ojear un libro de esos estrafalarios que tanto le gusta leer a Sai.

― ¿Una novela romántica?

― ¡Y pervertida a más no poder!, fue una lectura bastante educativa para... ¡ya sabes!― le digo guiñando un ojo con diversión.

― ¡Degenerado!― chilla con falso pudor.― ¿Puedo leerlo?

―Sai se lo llevó, pero hay una librería diagonal al consultorio donde me quitarán los hilos. Podemos buscarlo ahí si quieres la semana que viene.

― ¡De acuerdo!

.

.

.

Ya recuperados. Nos acurrucamos en el sofá, la abrazo observando el cielo raso y jugando con su cabello. Ella hace lo mismo con mi pectoral y nos ponemos al tanto de los aconteceres de nuestras vidas. Se levanta, sube al tocador para bajar minutos más tarde fresca como una lechuga.

― ¿No piensas bañarte?

― ¿Me ayudarás?

―No veo a nadie más por acá, ¿Qué me queda?

―Mueres por verme desnudo, ¡admítelo!

― ¡Conozco mejores!

― ¡No vayas por ahí, mujer!

― ¿O qué?―reta con sus brazos en jarra y una sonrisa en su cara.

― ¡Ya lo verás señorita Sabaku no!, ¡ya lo verás!

―Pondré la cafetera, ¿Necesitas algo?

―Sí. ¿Podrías revisar la bolsa de mi pantalón?

Ella va hacia él, introduce su mano

― ¿Qué busco?

―Una llave.

― ¿Tienes complejo de basurero municipal?, aquí dentro hay un montón de Boucher, recibos, un sobre de goma de mascar, ¡por fin!, ¡acá está!―sermonea contemplando detenidamente el pedazo de metal. ― ¿por qué tiene un adorno de Kumatan?

Sonrío con perspicacia ante su inocencia. El semblante de duda desaparece de su rostro. — ¿Para quién es esto?

―Para mí otra novia. Si tienen el mismo gusto con los hombres pueda que sea así con los obsequios. ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Crees que le guste?

― ¡No es gracioso!

― ¿No?, a mí sí me lo parece.

― ¿Quieres que te mande a volar?

―Lo que quiero es que te vengas a vivir conmigo.―hablo sin más.

Toma asiento lentamente junto a mí sin despegar su vista en ese pequeño objeto. Los nervios se anidan en mi pecho. Su reacción no era la esperada. Está ida, pálida y con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas. Me acerco lentamente para no asustarla.

―Llevo tiempo meditándolo con la almohada. ¡Ya sabes!, dar el siguiente paso, y como pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí lo mejor es que tengas tu propia copia para que entres y salgas cuando te plazca.―«_su mutismo me está matando_»―Si lo piensas verás que tengo razón. Mucha de tu ropa está en mi armario, lo mismo sucede con la zapatera y en las cajoneras donde abunda tu ropa interior y camisones. El botiquín ya no solo incluye mi desodorante, mi maquinilla de afeitar y mi loción; ahora también guarda tus tampones y otros artilugios femeninos, ¿y sabes qué?, me gusta eso. Me deleita tu fragancia impregnada en las sábanas; que tu cosmetiquera descanse al lado del espejo o agregar el suavizante de tela que me recomendaste cuando hago la lavandería. Me encanta que las repisas aparte de fotografías de mis padres y amigos también tengan retratos tuyos y nuestros. Juntos.

¿Te confieso algo?—aún conservo en mi galería la foto que te tomé dormida la primera vez que dormiste en mi cama. ¡Y no!, no la borré a pesar de me exigiste hacerlo porque, según tú, nadie se ve bien con un catarro. Te repito lo que te dije esa vez—: "_tienes el don de embellecer una fiebre infernal y una congestión nasal", _y así amenaces con tomar mi móvil para deshacerte de ella no te lo permitiré porque me gusta verla cada que me entra añoranza de ti.

Sus manos tiemblan así que las cobijo con las mías.―Aborrezco cuando no vienes porque incluso si discutimos, las paredes toman un agradable tono familiar. Es como si la calidez se marchase contigo y te juro que no solo mi cama se siente vacía, también mi vida por entero.

Una lágrima se le escapa y no tardo en borrar su rastro con mi dedo. Gira su linda carita compungida. ― ¿Estás seguro?

―Creo que he sido lo suficientemente lento por no proponértelo con anterioridad. ¡Mira! hasta le puse una figurilla de ese tonto oso que coleccionas.

_La escucho reír un tanto gangosa por el llanto._

― ¡Sí, está muy lindo!, ¿Y si te arrepientes?

―No creo que eso suceda, por el contrario tengo planes a largo plazo contigo, pero eso es algo que solo el futuro lo sabe, ¡vivamos el presente!

―Y sí...

― ¡Shhh!, ―la silencio con mi dedo en sus labios, ― ¿la prescripción médica no indica que se debe complacer al paciente en todo lo que desee?

―Estoy segura que no. ¡No lo dice!

― ¡Será despistado ese doctor!, él mismo me lo dijo antes de salir del consultorio.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Te lo juro! y como estoy convaleciendo no es bueno que sufra emociones fuertes porque afecta mi pronta mejoría. Si te niegas a vivir conmigo sería realmente debastador para mí y tú tendrás que llevar ese peso en tu consciencia.

―Soy inmune a la manipulación.

― ¿Y a la súplica de un hombre enamorado?―sentencio dando_ jaque mate _a la disputa. ― ¡Te amo!―susurro rozando mi nariz con la suya, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin pestañear y colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. No esperaba mi confesión. Nuestra relación no se distingue por ser empalagosa. Tenemos nuestros arrumacos en público, pero todo con sutileza. No nos gusta comernos a besos frente a los demás, pero en casa, ¡Ja!, hacemos el amor con decadencia.

Permanece en silencio. Quiere replicar la misma frase, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Su orgullo se interpone. De todos modos sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Lo sé porque me lo demuestra con pequeños grandes detalles. Porque siempre está ahí para patear mi culo en el momento preciso, porque me motiva a seguir intentándolo a pesar de la derrota. Porque no huyó con el desplante que le hizo Mirai el día que la conoció, porque sostuvo mi mano al recibir el resultado de cáncer cervical de mi madre y no contenta con animarme, en varias ocasiones cubrió muchas veces mi turno en el hospital para que yo pudiera descansar. Porque vitorea mis goles como si de Maradona se tratase en cuanta oportunidad tiene de acompañarme a la cancha de fútbol sala.

Soy del pensar que el arte de amar radica en enamorarse primero de los defectos del otro y una vez aceptados los mismos, lo demás vendrá por añadidura. Ella me hace amarla porque no se anda con medias tintas. Es ella misma aquí y en la conchinchina. Tiene lapsos de locura así como de ira incontrolable. Es burlona, peleona, perfeccionista y mandona. Es dueña de una sonrisa encantadora, ―como de niña en plena travesura.― que te invita a emularla y te hace olvidar los problemas. Celos recíprocos, aflicciones y sueños compartidos han hecho que estos años juntos sean de todo menos aburridos. En resumen, la amo porque me hace quererla y odiarla con la misma intensidad.

― ¡No te preocupes!, yo la diré por los dos. ―murmuro entretenido en morder su mandíbula. Tira sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus desnudos pechos rozan mi piel, la estrecho más fuerte hasta casi ser uno solo. Su aliento choca con mi oreja.

― ¡También te amo!―osa admitir en voz baja en mi oído.

―Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

―Digo que sí

― ¿No estás bromeando?

―En absoluto

― ¿Sí?―la veo afirmar con asentimiento de cabeza y una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su boca.― ¡Sí!, reitero con algarabía aprisionando su cuerpo para devorarla a besos. Besos que detonan la pasión y que sirven de antesala para una mutua exploración corporal.

― ¿Estás lista para volver hacer el amor?

―¡Te estás tardando vago!

FIN


End file.
